


In the Eye of the Beholder

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dom!Bucky, Drinking, F/M, Metal Arm Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The reader gives an unexpected lap dance. Bucky approves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song I’m using is “I Know You” by Skylar Grey.

“Okay, so what’s the plan girls?” Maria asked. At the moment you and all the Lady Avengers were huddled in the hall. Pepper, Agent Maria Hill, Jane and Darcy, Natasha, Wanda, Sharon Carter, and you. Not five minutes ago Rhodey had started a game of truth or dare; it turned into a one-up-off between the guys and girls. Now each team was supposed to organize the least expected thing and do it.

Pepper wanted everyone to do a row of shots, but Wanda brought up that the guys would turn it into another competition; you all would end up sloshed and pass out before midnight. Jane and Darcy wanted to fake a Mjolnir lift, but they didn’t have time to make a duplicate. It was still on the table for later though.

“Or we can just listen in on their plans.” Nat was standing to one side watching her phone and wearing a pair of buds.

“Cheater,” You said as you walked over. Everyone gathered around as Nat turned up the volume.

“Come on, you know they’re going to give one of us a lap dance. Who’s the least likely?” Tony smirked. At the moment you considered it would be him. Pepper would kill him first.

“Bucky,” Steve mumbled, thinking out loud. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Seriously? What are you guys trying to say?” Bucky’s metal arm whirred as he clenched his fist.

“Nothing. Just you and Y/N have never, ya know.”

“That was supposed to be kept between us, Steve.” Through the screen, you could see Bucky glaring murderously at him. You could have punched Steve for telling. You could have punched Bucky for telling.

“Wait, really?” Sam asked. “I thought you guys had been going out for a while.”

“We have. But,” Bucky looked towards the wall, almost directly at Nat’s spy camera, “I’m afraid I’ll hurt her.”

Your heart felt like someone was shoving glass slivers into it. He was worried about hurting you? Was that why he pulled back every time you tried to kiss him? You thought you had done something wrong. You were worried that you weren’t doing enough. Both of you wanted more. How many times had you imagined a kiss going further till you were sore the next morning? Maybe he had thought about it too.

“Okay, we’re doing this,” you said, backing away from the screen. “But I’m going to need some help.”

When time was up you all filed back into the living room. The boys were all wearing smiles, though Bucky’s was a little strained. You were wearing more make-up and your hair was down, but nobody seemed to notice. Your LBD felt tight against your chest, but it could have been your imagination.

The guys went first and lined up against the bar. For a split second, you thought they were all going to dance. Then they pulled out shot glasses from behind their backs and downed them. Pepper shot you all a look. You could have been equally as smashed as the guys, but you were already attached to the present plan.

Sharron pulled an armless chair into the center of the room while Maria turned off the lights. When it was dark, you took your position just outside the door. Jane fiddled with the controls till only the light directly above the chair was lit, leaving everybody in darkness. As the music started up, Nat pushed Bucky towards the chair. The rest of the male-vengers cheered, but Bucky looked confused. Nat patted him on the chest, “it’s not going to be me,” then walked back across the light line.

Skylar Grey started to sing over the system:

I believe, I believe there’s love in you

Gridlocked on the dusty avenues

Inside your heart, just afraid to go

You walked out from behind the door, placing one foot overly in front of the other and making sure to sway your hips.

I am more, I am more than innocent

But just take a chance and let me in

And I’ll show you ways that you don’t know

 

You ran your hands up your thighs and then crossed them around your hips. You let your head tilt so your hair could fall over your shoulder and then twisted at the knee to grind down on nothing.

 

Don’t complicate it,

Don’t let the past dictate

Yeah,

I have been patient, but slowly I’m losing faith

 

You looked up at Bucky for the first time and made eye contact. He was intense, surprised, and almost panting. You stepped closer, stopping to stand between his legs and pulled one hand down his chest.

 

So please, I know you baby

I know you baby

So please, I know you baby

I know you baby

 

You turned away and bent at the waist slowly, leaning forward till you could touch your toes if you wanted too. Your hands glided up the sides of your hips one you reached your full fold. Then you bent your knees and came to kneel on the ground. You leaned back to rest your head on his stomach and looked up.

 

I believe, I believe you could love me

But you’re lost on the road to misery

And what I gave to you

I could never get back!

 

You ran your hands up the back of his legs. His muscles were strained under the jeans but relaxed as you massaged them.

 

Don’t complicate it,

Don’t drive yourself insane

Yeah,

Say what you will but I know that you want to stay!

 

You pushed yourself up on his thighs and leaned against his chest, but pushed your feet out point straight in front of you, balancing on your heels.

 

So please, I know you baby

I know you baby

So please, I know you baby

I know you baby

 

Then you pulled your feet in and began to sway your hips, spinning your ass over Bucky’s crotch. You looked back at him and could see him flexing his hands, resisting the urge to touch you.

 

Chemicals rushing in,

I know it’s you that I belong to

I’m burning like a cannonball in the air

Crashing into who I belong to …

 

You balanced yourself in his lap and turned perpendicular to him. You stretched back till you could touch the floor. For a second you panicked; you were sure anyone on the south side of you could see all the way to China. The flinch was enough to send you rolling towards the floor, but then Bucky’s arms were under you and your arms were wrapped around his neck.

Please, I know you baby

I know you baby

His face was close to yours, breathing heavily. His chest swelled against you till you were gasping for air in time with him. You could hear the music in the back of your mind, but for the most part, it was forgotten.

So please, I know you baby

I know you baby

You could also hear Tony and Sam crowing, while Steve was chuckling. You looked over and realized that Bucky was walking you two into the hall. He stole your attention back to him by kissing you. It was hot and dirty like everything you had wished for. He broke off, forehead touching yours, as the elevator door dinged shut.

“Baby doll, if I had known you could do that with your hips…” Bucky growled and kissed you harder. He dropped your feet and plastered you to the cool wall with his hands on either side of your head. You pulled at the hem of his shirt, but he pressed his body into you and pinned your hands to your chest. “Are you sure? Absolutely sure? I don’t want to hurt you, emotionally or physically by being… what I am.” His eyes were wide, fear tucked away in the back.

“You can get rough with me, Bucky.” You leaned up to nuzzle him, but he leaned out of reach. You laid your head on his chest and murmured, “as for emotionally, what hurts more is you constantly pushing me away. I want you Bucky, whatever baggage you consider to be dangerous and all.” You wiggled enough to set your arms free till they could wrap around his waist. “So kiss me. Make love to me. Make me sore.”

The elevator dinged open to his floor.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your lap dance inspires Bucky to make his own music with you.

“You can get rough with me, Bucky.” You wiggled enough to set your arms free till they could wrap around his waist. “So kiss me. Make love to me. Make me sore.”

His pupils eclipsed his irises and he shuddered. When the door opened to his floor he grabbed your hips and wrapped your legs around his waist. As he carried you across the room you undid the buckle on his belt and he kicked out of his shoes. Yours flew off somewhere as well. He carried you to the foot of the bed and laid you down. His shirt disappeared, followed closely by his pants. Bucky pinned your arms over your head and his eyes raked over your dress. You left your arms up as he rolled you over to get to the zipper, which ran the length of the dress. You heard him gasp as he saw the red lace panties… and your lack of a bra.

“Do you always wear… this little under your clothes?”

“Only for special occasions, or when I’m trying to grab someone’s attention.”

Bucky slid his arm between you and the dress and lifted you up so his metal arm could toss it away. He kept you kneeling with your back to his chest after removing the lace undies. His lips sank to your neck to gently kiss out to your shoulder. His other hand splayed across your stomach, cool enough to give you goosebumps. Your breath hitched as the cold traveled lower to run over your thighs. His human hand ran up your body to knead your breasts.

Already your hips were bucking for more contact and a whine slipped out as you leaned harder into his chest. He sucked a mark into the crook of your neck and chuckled. The weight of him was still in his boxers; you could feel it against the small of your back.

“Bucky…”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Please… touch me.”

“Is this not enough?” His metal hand curled around your sex, chilling you further. You couldn’t answer. Already you felt wet; you needed him in you. His middle finger curled up and lightly ran up your folds. You ground down, but he wrapped his other arm around your waist to hold you still. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Bucky,” you moaned.

Holding you between the apex of your thighs and around your waist he carried you to the top of the bed. He laid back into the pillows and kept you on top of him. He turned his head and nibbled on your ear as you led his human hand to wrap around your throat. His metal arm pulled away for a moment, then began to stroke your clit. Your hips jumped at the contact. He pushed one finger inside you. Then pulled it almost all the way out, starting a rhythm. And groaned as you writhed on top of him. It wasn’t going to be enough to take you high, but you knew he was just getting started.

He added a second finger, stretching you wider and pushing in faster. His thumb pressed down on your clit, spinning tight circles into it. Already you were building, but you needed more. You gripped his hips behind you and tried to push down the band of his boxers.

“Getting excited are we, Y/N?” he growled into your hair. He twisted out from underneath to hover over you. You knew you looked desperate, panting with need and practically dripping. He pinned your hips down when they tried to bump against his clothed cock. “Be patient, doll; I’ll make it worth it.” You obeyed for the most part. You rebelled by squirming into the sheets as his member sprang forth, hard and glistening with precum. Your mouth watered. You never wanted to before, but Bucky was always encouraging you to try new things in training.

You didn’t get the chance though as he sank into you in one breath. You lost your breath at the stretch but smiled at the pleasure. Bucky pressed his grin against yours and began to kiss you as he started a slow pace to give you time to adjust. When you felt ready, you moved your hips in time with him, moaning onto his lips.

He used the chance to dart his tongue into your mouth. He flicked it in and out in time with hips as he pushed them harder. Faster. You hiked your thighs up and rested your legs on his hips. With the new depth, he found the perfect place to make you scream.

“Bucky! There, I’m so…” you couldn’t finish as he wrapped his metal hand around your throat. You could breathe a little, but mostly you gasped. It was cold still, freezing in comparison to your skin. The shivering it brought on, by pleasure and by temperature, increased the fire inside you.

“Come for me, Y/N. I’ve got you.” Bucky dug his right thumb into your clit, sending you over the edge. You arched into him, giving him the last roll of you that he needed to release.

When you both finished he collapsed next to you and pulled you close. His chest was slick with sweat and it stuck to yours.

“I’m sorry that took so long to happen,” he whispered, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Don’t be. You’ve made up for it.” You were asleep seconds later.

Unknown to you, Bucky was able to stay awake a little longer. He looked at you, with your hair tangled in the post-sex frenzy, breathing calmly against him, unafraid of him. You were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. And now you were his. And he was yours. He fell asleep to those thoughts, but was awake before you with ideas on how to make up for lost time before breakfast.


End file.
